


Green and blue and we live among it together no matter how far apart

by Welsper



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: D is gone and Leon tries to live with what he left behind.Are the petals he is coughing up one last curse from the Count to punish him?
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green and blue and we live among it together no matter how far apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



“That bastard, leaving me like that...”

Leon had been staring at the reports in front of him for half an hour now without even reading a single word. Paperwork didn’t stop even if you battled supernatural descendants of an ancient race hell-bent on destroying humanity, but Leon really couldn’t deal with this right now. All these months with D and with Chris in the pet shop and now it was all over? Just like that?

Leon groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Go home, Orcot. Get some rest,” the chief told him and clapped his shoulders. Leon hated it, hated that concern he was shown. When they asked him how he felt, if he was doing okay, if he was getting enough sleep, did he want to take a vacation? As if he was sick! As if he missed D that badly! He only wanted to see him again to punch him in the face for running like that. Who threw someone from a ship in the clouds like that? He was only a human! D had made sure to emphasize that. What if he had died? That guy better had take responsibility!

But he wouldn’t. Leon knew that.

 _Because_ he was only a human.

And humans meant nothing to D.

Frustrated, Leon slammed the door of his tiny apartment shut behind him when he arrived home. It shook the walls so badly one of the posters came off them. D had hated those posters. Every time he had come here, he had trashed them. Ah, if only he would come and scold him now… maybe if Leon made a real mess.

“Stupid,” he muttered to himself and let himself drop on his bed. He cracked open a beer and downed it in one go. It didn’t dull the pain at all. D had hated it when he drank too. But he wasn’t here now, was he? Leon could do whatever he wanted. He could be loud and drunk and flirt with women all he wanted.

But he didn’t want to.

“Why did you leave?!” Leon threw the crushed can against the wall.

“Why did you leave me...”

Leon felt a lump at the back of his throat. Was he seriously going to cry about this asshole? D would laugh at him. Maybe he actually did, from up there in the sky. He swallowed, but it didn’t get better. He felt nausea rising up in him and hurried over to the bathroom. What was he, fifteen? Getting sick from one beer? The odd feeling in his throat got worse and he leaned over the sink. It didn’t taste like bile, it was… soft? Leon doubled over and coughed, gasping for air as what was blocking his airways dropped into the sink. He stared at his sink, barely illuminated by the harsh bathroom light.

“What the hell?”

The sink was full of blue petals.

* * *

“Count… are you okay?” Pon asked and tugged on D’s robes as he was doubled over the ornate marble sink of one of the pet shop’s bathrooms.

“Ah, it’s quite alright,” D said with a weak smile and wiped over his mouth quickly. A single stray petal fell and Pon caught it with her small hands.

“From an orchid...”

“Go play along now, Pon-chan.”

“But...”

D gently pushed her out of the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror, he looked pale, even to himself. Pale and weak. Withering. The strength he had usually, he knew it was fading. It had started fading from the moment he had pushed Leon off that arc. D sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool mirror. He knew what this meant. Those flowers… but it should not affect him! This was not the way of their species. The curse of deep feelings given form in wilting petals should not affect him. It was something for foolish humans, wishing for eternal and undying love, coming to D to grant them this wish only to find out the object of their desire did not cherish them nearly as much as they had thought.

The line of D did not love.

They did not love _humans_.

Long fingernails raked over the mirror, leaving scratches over the surface.

“After all I went through to get rid of you… still you plague me, dear detective,” D sighed.

Maybe he had been wrong to carry on… maybe it was time to end this. His father had returned the way he wanted to, didn’t he? The humans, they would not be stopped… they would carry on and self-destruct or perhaps, by some miracle turn it around. Turn themselves around. D was tired of fighting.

_Will you give up?_

What else could he do? Crawl back to the detective he had just pushed off a ship? Crawl back to his man he denied? Tell him about these feelings he denied? Those feelings he ought not even feel? Leon knew what he was now. Leon knew the mission D had. And he had killed his father for it. Would he kill D too? Maybe he deserved it.

_Will you not even fight?_

The voice drew him towards the sanctum and the heavy doors opened for him. Honlon waited in the middle of the room.

“Shuko...”

“I would not want to see my father die from such a simple thing,” Shuko said, and perhaps there was a passion in her voice even though she was normally so calm. A passion born from love and D knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into his.

“Stupid Count! Will you just lay down and die?! Were all those dreams you had and sold for nothing? Were we all wrong to leave our fates to you?” Kanan glared at him.

“Please… I wanna play with Chris again some day,” Junrei pleaded with a small voice. “And with you too…”

“And we should like to see our mother again some day too,” Shuko said and there was a smile on her face. D smiled back, weakly. He coughed and Shuko gently caught the petals in her hands.

“You haven’t much time… and him even less. Go to him. Your feelings will surely reach him.”

When D had left the sanctum, Honlon looked into her crystal ball and gently pressed a hand to it.

“Your feelings will reach each other.”

* * *

Los Angeles. The smell of humans everywhere, of their dreams and desires and their darkest fantasies. Millions of them, destroying and building and living. And among them all, the one man D so longed to see. He had not meant to come back here so soon… he had not meant to come back here at all. But the swelling in his throat, the emptiness of his heart he knew he could not fill with only completing his mission left him no choice.

Was it truly his mission? Could he not choose? Even humans could do that. Maybe D too, could have a wish… maybe after all these years, he could fulfill his own.

“Count!”

A small form ran up to D and he caught a distraught Chris in his arms. When had he returned to LA? But D had missed this little child, he truly had. There were so many kids in the pet shop, but this one too, he had… loved. It was duller with him gone and though D had always complained about Leon pawning off his brother to him, he had enjoyed caring for him.

For a little while, he had enjoyed playing family with them. But it was probably too late to go back to that now…

“Where we you?!”

D stroked Chris head and gave him a little smile.

“A business trip,” he lied.

“My brother, he… you have to help him!” Chris pleaded, his small fists buried in the collar of D’s robes.

“Where is he, Chris?” D asked gently, trying to mask the worry in his voice. The last thing Chris needed now was someone making his panic worse.

“In the hospital… they say that he might… that he might die,” Chris said and D picked him up in his arms. It took some prodding the upset child, but eventually D got him to tell which hsopital it actually was.

“You came back,” Jill said with a smile and relief in her voice. She took Chris from him, who clung to her. “He’ll be happy to see you too...”

D left them behind and entered the small room Leon had been brought to. He sighed at the sight of him. He could not take care of himself at all. But maybe this time, it was D’s fault.

“What will I do with you, detective?” He asked quietly as he reached out to the sleeping form on the bed. A mask was fixed to his face, feeding him oxygen D knew would not help. Honestly, these humans…

With D’s fingers gently cupping his face, Leon opened tired eyes.

“D… you came back… still got some shady business to do here?” He asked, and he sounded so, so weak. It tore at D’s heart. If only he had never met him! Maybe then they could both live their life as they should have lived it. D could feel his throat restrict.

But that was not what he really wanted, was it?

“Can’t even arrest you for it, look at me,” Leon said and coughed. D pulled the mask down and wiped the petals from his lips. They were hopeless, the two of them, weren’t they?

“What’s this? Had one of your pets… your people give me this as a last goodbye?” Leon grinned a little. “A kiss from someone pretty would have been nicer than choking on flowers...”

“It’s a curse… and a blessing to those that overcome it,” D said quietly and turned his head when a coughing fit overcame him. Petals rained into the white hospital sheets and Leon’s eyes widened.

“A bond beyond time and space, not stopped by anything to meagre as not even being the same,” D said. He startled when Leon caught his hand in his. He was warm, so warm. Even laying in a hospital bed like this, his warmth and strength radiated from him and D wanted to hate himself for craving it, but he could not.

“The same what? Species? Who cares!” Leon said and sat up with a groan. D sank onto the bed and held him carefully. Broad hands held onto his hips and Leon brought his face near D’s.

“So what if I am human? And you are… well, D! You came back because you wanted to, didn’t you? You could have just left me here to die. Turn into those vines like your old man did. Come back as someone else. As another D.”

Leon leaned forward and pressed his forehead to D’s. They shuddered both at the touch and Leon’s hands gripped a little tighter. He feared that if he let go, D would vanish again. And be gone for good then, flying high above and out of reach on that Ark of his.

“But you didn’t. And maybe…” Leon struggled to find the words. He was really bad at this. Never had he told anyone what he wanted to tell D. Never had he felt anything like this for someone else.

“Maybe that means you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you.”

D breathed deeply as he felt his chest grow light again, not filled with denied desire and unrequited passion. Leon ripped the mask away completely as air filled his lungs again, not petals.

“I do,” D said quietly and Leon leaned forward. Their lips met in a gesture both of them had denied wanting for so long. Maybe from the first time they met. For all their anger towards each other, and poorly concealed desire, the kiss was gentle. Leon drew back and there was a conflict in his eyes D was sure was in his own too.

“This is… can we make this work?” Leon asked, and pulled D forward into a hug. He felt small in his arms, slight and frail even though Leon knew he was nothing of the sort.

“Do you even want to? With me being… a human and all. You hate us, don’t you?”

And D thought about it. And all those people he had met came to mind, all his customers, the greedy and the kind and the lonely ones. The happiness they had brought his pets even if they never realized their true nature. He thought of Leon and Chris and how much he wanted that drawing to be reality. His reality.

And even if they were humans, wasn’t it alright? Wasn’t it alright to leave these grudges behind? What good would it do if there was not a single human any more? Would suffering end then? They were vicious and greedy and cruel. Such was their nature. But they were also kind and loving and joyous and perhaps they needed not punishment and wrath, but a guiding hand.

Like his father, D still wanted to be with them. He wanted to be with Leon.

“I don’t,” D said softly and gently placed a hand on Leon’s cheek.

“You are such a strange man, detective… but the man I love.”

And Leon laughed and D’s heart beat faster at how much he had missed that sound. It was truly the sweetest thing he could have.

“And you’re mine.”

“Ah, I suppose I am,” D said and found himself not minding. Leon seemed satisfied with that answer and pulled D down with him onto the bed. D rested his head onto Leon’s shoulder with a sigh.

And when he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in Leon’s arms, for the first time in a long while, no nightmares plagued D’s sleep.


End file.
